What Could Be
by October Sky
Summary: Johnny has a horrific vision of what could be a post-stillson future.


The Dead Zone  
What Could Be

Summary: Johnny has a horrific vision  
of what could be his post-armaggedon' future.

Disclaimer: _The Dead Zone_ belongs to USA and the creators, producers, ect. of the show.

Fade In:

A southern cabin your typical middle of nowhere' area. Whoever lives here doesn't like to be disturbed. The woods are sunlit, perfect weather, perfect place.

Fade In:

Smith Cabin- 2020

Rebecca and Johnny, now 16 years older, happily married, are kissing on a couch, not too fancy, but affordable. They break apart as the doorbell rings.

Rebecca  
(to Johnny)  
Expecting anyone?

Johnny  
No.

Johnny gets up, and answers it. He still uses his cane, but doesn't really need it. He touches the doorknob, triggering-

Vision- 2004- Stillson rally- back alley

_2004-Johnny runs through a back alley, either from somebody or to something. Or both. Johnny picks a lock on a back door, and opens it, as the door closes-_

Bruce runs after Johnny-

Johnny sneaks into a back hallway. Loud presidential music plays in the background- a rally. Johnny creeps towards a step ladder, and stops(con't)  
Vision-2004-Ralley

_(con't), allowing time for any second thoughts. None. Johnny climbs as fast as he can up the latter, never looking down, if he had, he'd see-_

-Bruce, running through the hallway Johnny just went through-

-Johnny has made it up the ladder. Hidden by large banners, Johnny leans back against the wall. He doesn't want to do what he's about to do, but obviously it's the only way. Hearing distance footsteps(Bruce), Johnny steps off the wall, and pulls out- a gun.

-Bruce is getting closer, climbing up the ladder. He's on the catwalk, and reacts as he sees-

Johnny, gun aimed at Stillson bellow. 

-Through the eyepiece-

_Johnny looks at Sarah, on stage, not far from Stillson, and Walt, in uniform, as one of the guards. The gun's aimed back at Stillson. As Johnny pulls the trigger-_

_Bruce  
Johnny, no!  
_  
_-slow motion-_

_Johnny shoots twice, hitting Stillson in the shoulder, the other misses. Sarah gasp, jumping back. The crowd's in an uproar, running for the exits. Johnny shoots again- hitting Stillson in the chest. The guards have their gun raised, and fired at Johnny(we don't see the results). Walt has his gun raised too, but doesn't have the heart to shoot. Sarah recovers from shock, and rushes with others to help Stillson._

_-Sarah, on the ground by Stillson, who's dying-_

_Sarah looks up towards Johnny, and can almost see him through the torn banners._

_-Up in the Cat Walk-_

_That reveals Johnny throwing the gun down, and running out the side door._  
_  
-Rally Parking Lot-_

_On Johnny, as he runs towards a parked car. He throws open a passenger side door an gets in. Johnny breathes for the first time in what seems like a half a hour. Johnny looks over, trying to at least half smile, but he can't, at what we reveal as- Rebecca. Wide shot as Rebecca speeds off. A door slams, and the camera spins to find Bruce, running into the empty parking lot. Off his reaction when he doesn't see Johnny..  
_  
Resume: Smith Cabin- 2020

Johnny reacts to the vision, clearly one of his first in a while, and suddenly doesn't want to open the door. As there more knocks, Johnny glances towards Rebecca, who shrugs. Johnny slowly turns the knob, to reveal-

A teenage girl, who we'll soon learn is Miranda, 15. Miranda's wearing old jeans, a black shirt cut off at the sleeves, and has a green camouflage purse/bag slung over her shoulder. She looks nervous, but knows what she's doing. Miranda's brown eyes are now red, she's been crying. And something in her face looks familiar, and as Johnny ponders it..

Miranda  
Are you John Smith?

Johnny reacts. No one's come to him like this in years. As he answers, he notices a post it note with an address written on it. Miranda balls it up as soon as she notices that Johnny's seen it..

Johnny  
Yeah.  
(pause)  
Yeah, come in.

Johnny leads Miranda in the house..

Smith Kitchen- Day

Johnny and Miranda are seated at a wooden kitchen table in your typical cabin type kitchen. Rebecca hands Miranda a cup of coffee.

Miranda  
Thanks.

Miranda takes a sip, and tries not to react at the taste, seeming that she hasn't eaten or drunk anything in a while. As she puts the cup down, she notices a pile of papers, some with red markings, on the counter.

Miranda  
You a teacher?

Johnny  
Yeah, biology.

Johnny's getting impatient. He sees that Miranda's nervous about something, but Johnny doesn't like to be bothered these days..

Rebecca  
Are you from around here?

Miranda  
No. I'm from-  
Up north.

Johnny and Rebecca exchange glances.

Johnny  
I don't mean to be rude.. Miranda,  
but, why are you here?

Miranda  
I need your help.

Johnny's surprised. No one's asked for his help in years.

Smith Cabin-

Miranda  
My father, he's  
missing.

Johnny  
Why- why do you  
want my help?

Miranda  
My father used to talk  
about an old friend- John Smith.

Off Johnny and Rebecca's reactions..

Smith Cabin- Later On

Miranda's left, and Johnny and Rebecca are left, dealing with the news they just received. Rebecca's going through a stack of mail, and Johnny's grading papers.

Johnny  
I'm not going back.

Rebecca  
Johnny, Walt was your friend..

And a beat as this sinks in..

Rebecca  
So was Bruce..

Rebecca hands Johnny a letter, addressed in Maine, but not Cleaves Mills.

Johnny  
God he's been writing for  
fifteen years.

Smith Kitchen- Day

Johnny throws the letter aside.

Rebecca  
All he wants is an answer.

Johnny  
If I answer he'll know for sure I'm here.

Rebecca turns away. There's something she's hiding.

Rebecca  
(quietly)  
Actually, he does know you're here.

Johnny  
What?

Rebecca  
You're not the only one he writes to.

Johnny  
And you write back?

Rebecca  
God Johnny, what I'm I supposed to do?

Johnny shakes his head.

Rebecca  
I think we should go up there,  
take a look around. What will it hurt?

Smith Cabin-

Johnny  
I'm still a wanted man Rebecca.  
I'll go up there and they'll immediately arrest me.

Rebecca  
Not if you find Walt.

Johnny  
Wonder if Sarah knows this.

Rebecca  
Probably..

Once again, it seems like Rebecca's hiding something. Maybe she knows more about what's been going on than she's saying. Johnny puts down a test he's finished grading and flexes his wrist.

Johnny  
I have a job here.

Rebecca  
(making a point)  
You had a job there too.

Johnny puts down a red ink pen, and runs his hands through his hair.

Johnny  
I don't know, it seemed to weird going.. home.

Rebecca  
You have to go back sometime.

Johnny  
And I mean, who knows what I've missed.

Smith Cabin- Continuous

Rebecca  
Like Walt and Sarah having  
a daughter?

Johnny  
Like that..

Rebecca  
Johnny, you're wasting time.  
Maybe this is a wake up call.  
Maybe you need to go home.

Off Johnny, as he decides..

Flight to Maine- Night

Johnny's leaning against a window as the Bangor airport comes into view.

Cut to: Airport- Bangor

Johnny and Rebecca get off the flight, Miranda looks around.

Johnny  
Wonder where everyone is..

Rebecca  
You expected a welcome party?

Johnny  
Coming back after fifteen years, yes.

Cleaves Mills- Road- Night

Johnny's driving this time as he and Rebecca head towards the Sheriff Station. Miranda's in the back. As they get closer, a thought occurs to Johnny, something he should've asked a long time ago.

Rental Car- Night- Cleaves Mills

Johnny  
Miranda, is your father  
still sheriff?

Miranda  
Um.. yeah, last two years  
He was able to retire for a while,  
just worked around the station, but he was  
reelected after the former sheriff was arrested.

Johnny  
Why did he retire?

Miranda  
(shrug)  
Just tired I guess.

Off Johnny and Rebecca..

Penobscot Sheriff's Station- Night

Johnny, Rebecca, and Miranda enter the sheriff station. Most of the deputies are new, but one familiar face shows up.

Roscoe  
Johnny Smith. Man we could've  
used you around here the past few years.  
Been a lot of talk about you.

Johnny  
Glad to know a decade makes  
no difference to this place.

Roscoe  
So what, here for Rebecca's work?

Miranda  
Actually, he's here to help.

Walt's Office-

Only Johnny, Rebecca, and Miranda can fit in the office leaving walking room. As we observe, we notice- no pictures of Sarah or J.J. A few of Miranda.. class pictures, choir pictures, and a picture of her and Walt, dressed up, could be a father daughter dance or a type of thing like that. Johnny picks it up, triggering-

Dance- Cleaves Mills High- Night  
_  
Sure enough, it's a dance. The two laugh just before the picture's taken.._

Resume:

Johnny puts the picture back down.

Miranda  
(eagerly)  
Did you get anything?

Johnny  
You and your father.

Johnny moves around the office. A few awards on the wall, plaques. Everything's the same except replaced pictures, and this doesn't pass Johnny.

Johnny  
Your mother know's Walt's missing, doesn't she.

Miranda  
No..

There's a pause. A story here.

Miranda  
Mr. Smith, my mother died fourteen years ago.

Off Johnny's horrified reaction..

Coffee shop- Day

Johnny(by himself) walks into a coffee shop. It's small and quiet, a place where no one recognizes him. Johnny orders a coffee to go, receives it, and moves towards a station with creams, sugars, stirrers, ect. Johnny begins to mix cream and sugar into his coffee, and tosses the stirrer into the trash as another costumer comes up and does the same routine. As Johnny looks up, he and the costumer meets eyes as he realizes who it is- Bruce, now 40. Bruce looks like he's just seen a ghost. Maybe he has.

Bruce  
Johnny?

Johnny, surprised at being caught, tries to ignore him. He came home to help, not to get reacquainted. As Johnny moves towards the door, Bruce follows. Finally, he grabs Johnny by the arm, determined to get at least a hello' out of him. Instead, it triggers-

Vision- Cemetery- Day

_Bruce, dressed in funeral clothes, bending down in front of a grave. The vision ends as he places flowers in front of the grave.  
_  
Resume:

Johnny  
Why didn't you tell me?

Bruce  
What?

With that, it's almost as if Johnny never left, and he's trying to start a normal' conversation.

Johnny  
That Sarah died.  
Coffee Shop- Day

Johnny and Bruce, now seated at a table in the coffee shop, are trying to catch Johnny up. Or at least get things straight.

Bruce  
Look, I don't know what Walt's  
been telling his kid, but Sarah's not dead.  
I talk to her every weekend. Someone would've called.

Johnny reacts, relieved.

Johnny  
So what happened?

Bruce  
Long story.

Johnny  
I've got the time.

Bruce  
Do you, or are you going to run off again?

Johnny looks away. Bruce doesn't say anything.

Johnny  
Fine don't tell me.  
But please tell me this wasn't some  
desperate attempt to get me to come back.

Bruce  
No, but it worked didn't it?

Johnny's not amused.

Bruce  
We're just glad you came back.

Johnny  
Is there a we'?

Bruce  
Fine. I'm glad you came back.

Johnny  
But in order to help out,  
I need to know what's been going on.

Bruce's Car- Day

Bruce is driving. It's awkward, and after fifteen years, it would be.

Bruce  
So.. you working?

Johnny  
Yeah. I'm teaching again. Biology.

Bruce  
What about you and Rebecca?  
Did you get married or did you turn into  
that odd couple who lives down the street?

Johnny  
Cabin actually.. but I guess  
she's already told you this.

Bruce  
(admitting)  
Yeah.. fourteen years.  
Long time.

Johnny  
Yeah.  
What about you?

Bruce is silent, and it reminds Johnny of his earlier vision..

Johnny  
(re: your loss)  
Sorry.

Bruce  
Don't be. You didn't know her.

This hits Johnny hard.

Johnny  
How long?

Bruce  
Three years. She died in a car crash.

Off Johnny's reaction..

Walt's Apartment- Day

Bruce uses a spare key and opens the door to Walt's apartment. It's a small, two bedroom, kitchen, small living room, on the second story of a building. You'd expect more from a long-term sheriff, but it's enough for Walt. The main living room is half clean- papers everywhere. No one bothered to clean up. The kitchen's small, stove, refrigerator, microwave. Walt's obviously not much of a cook. The sink's full of dirty dishes. There's a hallway leading towards the back of the apartment leading to two bedrooms.

Johnny  
So this is Walt's new place?

Bruce  
Yeah, he sold the house about  
ten years back, said he could use  
the money to put Miranda through college.

Johnny moves around a table behind the couch, covered with awards and pictures- none of Sarah and J.J.

Johnny  
Or escape the past.

There's a small t.v. on a stand in the corner of the living room. Johnny moves over and touches it, triggering-

Vision- Apartment- Moving Day

_The apartment's half empty. Boxes cover the rest. Walt, 40, lays down a box labeled Miranda's room'. Miranda, five, runs in their new home, excited._

Miranda  
Daddy, the man outside wants  
to know where to put the box  
with the t.v.

Walt  
Um.. just tell him to  
bring it in the corner.

Resume:

Bruce  
What?

Johnny  
Moving Day.

Johnny  
Did he come home before he disappeared?

Bruce follows Johnny around the room.

Bruce  
He was just leaving for work.  
He never got there, never came home.

Johnny touches the corner of the wall connected to the hallway, triggering-

Vision: Walt's apartment  
_  
Walt, now 50, walks down the hall, as he finishes buttoning his shirt. Miranda, still 15, is watching sitcom on t.v. with unfinished math homework in front of her._

Walt  
You'll be okay for dinner?

Miranda  
Yeah, twenty bucks.

Walt shakes his head, pulling out his wallet.

Walt  
Back in my day pizzas  
cost five dollars a box.

Miranda  
(annoyed)  
With toppings. I know dad.  
(more serious)  
And back in your day, parents  
fixed their kids dinner every night.

It hits Walt hard, and he feels guilty about not being able to give his daughter the best.. before he can say anything-

Miranda  
I know. Late nights.  
_I'll be fine.  
Walt laughs, and leans down to kiss Miranda good-bye, who's a little to old for that._

Miranda  
(annoyed)  
Dad..

Walt  
(leaving)  
No boys..

Miranda  
(innocently)  
Who said there were any?

Walt  
Do your homework..

This is like Walt's version of a down to earth father, or at least one who thinks he knows what he's doing.

Miranda  
(re: the math book)  
I am.

Walt  
And if you go anywhere..

Miranda  
(interrupting)  
I don't have a car, remember?

Walt  
(ignoring this)  
Be careful.

_  
Walt begins to go out the door.._

Miranda  
Don't get yourself shot again.

Observing-Johnny reacts...again?

Walt  
(promising)  
I won't.

Walt locks the door as he leaves, and Miranda turns back to the t.v. as the vision ends.

Resume:

Johnny  
She worries about him.  
He's been hurt at work before.

Johnny looks to Bruce for an explanation.

Bruce  
That was five years ago.  
Long story.

Johnny  
(moving on)  
Everything is.

There's a sound as someone outside puts a key in the lock. Johnny and Bruce look over as.. Miranda opens the door. Miranda, dressed in the same clothes, worn out and worried, is surprised to see the two in her living room.

Miranda  
Hey Bruce.

And it's clear that at least some old friends have stayed in touch.  
Walt's Apartment- 2020

Miranda  
(unsure)  
Hi.. Mr. Smith..

Johnny acknowledges. There's an awkward silence..

Bruce  
Johnny's trying to see  
if he can.. see anything.

Miranda acts confused, but slowly understands.

Miranda  
Oh.  
(eases a bit)  
Well, you won't get anything  
from in here. I was the only person  
in here all night. You might try his room though.  
I dunno, you might pick something up. Maybe  
he has some enemies.

Close in on Bruce, who knows more than he's saying.

Johnny  
Sure.

Walt's bedroom-

It's nothing much, like the apartment itself. So Walt's not a very homely person. The room's small and dark, and you could expect nothing more. The bed's unmade, but the room over all is clean. The only personal touch added is a small t.v. in the corner, and a locked cabinet against the wall, that obviously contains a gun. Johnny moves his hand across the bare wall and gets nothing. Miranda moves towards the cabinet and begins to turn the lock.

Miranda  
I know the combination.

Walt's Apartment-

Johnny and Bruce exchange a glance.

Miranda  
What? So I'm not perfect.  
Dad just changed the combination, he left the number out.  
He'd figure out eventually anyway.

The lock clicks, and falls off. Miranda pulls open the door, and takes out a shotgun, unloaded, which Miranda has to remind Johnny off his reaction.

Miranda  
It's unloaded.

Johnny takes the gun, clasps it with both hands, triggering-

Walt's Apartment- Main bedroom- Night  
_  
Walt, 45, pockets the same gun. Cautiously, he moves towards the living room, empty. He goes out the door-  
_  
Walt's Squad car- Night

_Walt's same car. Johnny's watching from the back seat. Walt is determined to get somewhere, and is angry at whoever he is about to deal with. The car pulls up to a car garage. Walt gets out, and storms into the garage, hand on his gun. Johnny follows to find- Sonny Elliman, older, no better. He's working on a used car in old clothes, not a settled job yet. Walt slams the door shut, and Sonny jumps back, dropping his wrenched, startled._

Walt  
What the hell do you  
think your doing?

Sonny steps back, hands raised.

Sonny  
Working.

_Walt steps closer, gun raised. Johnny watches the scene closely._

Walt  
Better not be politics, Sonny, because I'll have  
you in jail before you can say Stillson.'

Sonny  
(gaining his strength)  
Why are you here?

Walt  
To bust you on whatever  
I can find, drugs, illegal weapons..  
(darker)  
Murder.

On Johnny, as he realizes Walt must know something about what's happened. Meanwhile, Sonny's regained his strength, and is no longer afraid of Walt. Sonny pulls his own gun, aimed at Walt.

Sonny  
What are you accusing  
me of?

Walt  
You murdered Rachel Caldwell.

Sonny lets out an exaggerated snort.

Sonny  
That's old news, Bannerman.  
Years ago.

Walt  
Unfinished news. I don't like murderers set free  
in my county.

Sonny  
That's what you don't get.  
This isn't, your county anymore.  
You stepped down as sheriff. You're  
nothing more than a substitute deputy  
lucky enough to keep his old car.  
  
_Walt  
And you're nothing more than a car repairman._

Sonny  
(changing the subject)  
So how's life going for you, Sheriff'?  
How's the wife?

It hits hard.. but Walt recovers..

Walt  
Don't try and change the subject.

Sonny  
You have no right to punish me for my old mistakes.

Walt's ready to shoot at any given moment.

Walt  
You asked for it-

Walt starts to pull the trigger, but Sonny gets to his first. In one shot, he hits Walt in the shoulder, sending Walt down, dropping his own gun. Sonny throws his gun into the darkness. Walt's fighting for consciousness.

Sonny  
No.. you asked for it.  
  
Resume:

On Johnny's reaction..

Johnny  
(to Bruce)  
Yeah, there's a long story.

Hotel- Cleaves Mills- Night

Johnny's watching a non- cable, no satellite t.v. when there's a knock at the door. He turns around to see- Bruce and Rebecca. Rebecca, sits on the hotel bed, Bruce stays by the door. Johnny's not in the best of moves.

Johnny  
It's just that I'm not getting anything.

Rebecca  
You haven't done this in a while.

Johnny  
Meaning what, psycic's lost his touch?

Rebecca and Bruce exchange a glance. This has got no where. There's a pause, then..

Johnny  
Do you think Sarah knows anything?

Bruce  
Walt and Sarah don't exactly..talk.. anymore.

Johnny  
Unless..  
(trying to play it out)  
He left, to see her..

Bruce and Rebecca consider this, then..

Bruce  
I don't think that's what it is.

Johnny  
But we could never know, could we?

On Bruce and Rebecca, who look uncertain..

Johnny  
I'm gonna give Sarah a call..

He turns and leaves, then stops.

Johnny  
(to Bruce)  
I'll need that number.

Off Bruce..

Hotel Room- Later that night

Johnny's in the room, on the bed, by himself. His cell phone's in one hand, a piece of paper with a number is in front of him. Johnny is pondering rather or not to call. Finally he decides. He dials, there's a ring...

Sarah's house- Nashville

Sarah, older but still looking younger, enters from a hallway to answer a ringing phone. She's dressed in pajamas- it's early in the morning.

Sarah  
Hello?

Hotel Room- Maine

Johnny's speechless. He hasn't heard her voice in so long..

Hotel Room- Maine

Sarah  
(over phone)  
Hello?

Johnny gets himself together..

Johnny  
Sarah?

Sarah  
(over phone)  
Who- who is this?

Johnny  
It's Johnny.

Sarah's House- Nashville

Sarah's reacts. She's quiet for a moment too..

Sarah  
(not believing it)  
Johnny?

Hotel Room- Maine

Johnny seems to ease at the sound of her voice..

Johnny  
Yeah.

Sarah(O.P)  
(slowly)  
Hey.  
How- how are you?

Sarah's House- Nashville

Sarah's trying to recollect herself..

Johnny(O.P)  
I'm good.. You?

Sarah  
I'm.. all right.

Johnny(O.P)  
Listen Sarah..  
I wanted to know-

Hotel Room- Maine

Johnny  
(con't)  
If you've heard from Walt.

Sarah(O.P)  
Johnny, I haven't talked to Walt in years.

Johnny  
I need you're help.  
He's missing.

Sarah's House- Nashville

Off Sarah's reaction..

Sarah's House- Nashville

Johnny, in a rented jeep, drives down a neighborhood street. It's a quiet, not many kids. The houses are small, affordable for a single mom like Sarah. Johnny's driving slow down and he stops in front of a one story, white house. There's a silver PT Cruiser out front.

Rental Car- Day

Johnny looks at the address written on a post-it in his hand and then at the address on the mailbox. Right place. Johnny pauses, staring at the house, thinking of what he's about to do. Not completely held together, Johnny opens the car door..

Sarah's House- Nashville

Sarah's nervous. Dropping things- pictures- she's perhaps trying to hide. She's dressed casually. The door bell rings. Sarah answers to revel- Johnny. Acting as cooly as he can, leaning in the doorway.

Johnny  
I thought you said you'd never make it down south.

This makes Sarah smile a little, and she looks like a woman who doesn't smile very much.

Johnny  
So am I going to get to know your porch or are  
you going to let me in?

Sarah  
Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Come on in.

Sarah's Living Room- Nashville

Sarah's house is definitely a little more homely' than Walt's apartment. There's a grand piano in a corner, and acoustic guitar on a stand beside that. The mantle above the fireplace is lined with photo of a boy- older each picture- who's we'll soon discover as an older J.J. Sarah's t.v. is slightly larger than Walt's, but looks good as new- barely used.

Sarah  
I- I didn't think you'd come.

Johnny  
I told you I would.

Sarah crosses over towards the grand piano.

Sarah  
You've told me a lot of things.

Sarah fingers a few notes, but doesn't play. Like people do with t.v., the piano is definitely what she drowns her sorrows in, along with the well used guitar beside that.

Sarah  
So.. how are you and Rebecca?

And it comes to Johnny that Sarah may still not be over him, now that's she's now with Walt.

Johnny  
We're good.  
We live in North Carolina.

Sarah  
I thought you hated the south.

Johnny  
We wanted to get away.

Sarah  
Bruce told me you were teaching again.

Johnny  
When did you talk to him?

Sarah  
Few minutes ago.

Johnny acknowledges.

Sarah  
(struggling to say)  
Looks like you got your old life back.

Johnny  
There's something still missing in it.

Sarah looks up at him, confused, but deep inside, we can tell she's hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Johnny came back for her.

Johnny  
I never wanted things to be over between us.

Sarah  
You had a funny way of showing it.

Johnny  
Maybe we can work things out.  
Between us- all of us.

Sarah  
It's a little late for that.

Johnny  
Sarah, Walt's missing, and you know  
and I know that no matter how mad you've  
been at him, you're worried about him.

Sarah's trying to ignore this, making us and Johnny think this is true. There's a pause. Sarah's not willing to go any longer with this. For the first time, Johnny notices the pictures on the mantle.

Sarah's House- Living Room

Johnny  
So where's Johnny?  
How is he?

Sarah's tense, and we can tell it's one of the many things that's bothering her.

Sarah  
He doesn't live here anymore.

Johnny  
He got married?

This all seems weird to Johnny, speaking that the last time he saw his son, J.J. was nine.

Sarah  
No- he joined the army.

Johnny  
(big surprise)  
Why the hell did he do that?

Sarah  
He was in ROTC all through high school.  
When he graduated he just- left.

Johnny  
He just- left?

Sarah  
It was really hard on him-  
I guess he just couldn't take it all..

Johnny  
And does Walt know this?

Sarah shakes her head no'.

Johnny  
This may sound- I dunno, weird?  
Selfish? But.. why didn't Walt get J.J.?  
I figured you'd want your daughter..

Johnny cuts himself off, silently prays that Miranda actually is Sarah's daughter.

Sarah  
After we divorced, I sued for  
custody of J.J. and won, but that was  
before I found out I was pregnant..

Johnny  
So Walt sued for custody over the baby?

Sarah can only nod- it's still too hard for her.

Sarah  
So.. how is she?

There's a pause and then Johnny realizes she's talking about Miranda, and that maybe Sarah doesn't even know the name of her own child.

Johnny  
Miranda's a.. well.. teenager.  
Does that say enough?

Sarah  
(in a little better of mood)  
Yeah.

Johnny  
And she looks like you.. with long hair.

Sarah  
(with a little amusement)  
God knows what Walt's letting her do.

Johnny  
I think he actually has a pretty handle on things.

Sarah  
I figured he didn't know what  
he was getting himself into, raising a girl in all.

Johnny  
(re: Walt)  
..Probably thought the same about you.

Sarah  
Guess he was right.

There's another pause. Sarah doesn't want to talk about it anymore, and that's okay with Johnny.

Johnny  
Listen Sarah, I didn't come down here to catch up on things,  
I came down here to get you to help me find Walt.

Sarah  
What do you want me to do?

Johnny  
Tell me everything you know.

Off Sarah's reaction..

Bruce's Apartment- Living Room

Johnny and Bruce are talking in Bruce's small living room of Bruce's own apartment. Sarah nor Rebecca are there, but they're expected to come. Johnny's busy telling Bruce stuff he obviously already knows.

Johnny  
(mid-sentence)  
So then she leaves..

Bruce  
Wait wait.. hold up.  
What did you say?

Johnny  
I was saying Sarah leaves, taking Johnny with her..

Bruce  
Sarah did leave.

Johnny  
(surprised)  
What?

Bruce  
(reluctant)  
She obviously doesn't want you  
to know.. but Walt left her.

Johnny reacts, doesn't know what to think.

Johnny  
So why am I looking for this guy again?

Bruce shakes his head as there's a knock on the door. Bruce gets up and answers it, revealing- Sarah and Rebecca.

Bruce's Apartment- Later On-

The four are in the middle of a long awaited debate. Should we save Walt, or shouldn't we? Better yet, why should they?

Johnny  
(to Bruce)  
You told him everything didn't you?

Bruce  
Yeah, when one's friend kills a guy, that friend has a  
right to know why.

Sarah  
Why don't I know?

Rebecca/Bruce/Johnny  
You don't want to know.

The three stop themselves, and Sarah's frustrated. She's being left out on something she should've been apart of.

Sarah  
Then I don't know why you bothered bringing me back.

Sarah stands up to leave. Bruce turns away, frustrated himself.

Johnny  
Sarah, don't go.

Johnny reaches out, and grabs her arm, stopping her, triggering-

Vision- Bannerman House- 2004- early 2005

_Sarah and Walt, now much younger, are in the middle of the fight to end all fights. Walt's trying to leave, Sarah's trying to hold him back. Johnny watches from the side.._

_Sarah  
(desperate)  
Walt, we can work this out!_

Walt  
(angry)  
You've been telling me that for three years!  
I'm tired of wondering if what you say to me is real!  
I'm tired of wondering if every night you came  
home late, you were with him!  
I'm not going to do it anymore!

Sarah  
Walt-

Walt's going to say what he has to say, and nothing's going to stop him.

Walt  
You never stopped loving him, did you?  
Every time you kissed me, were you  
kissing me, or Johnny?

Walt doesn't give her time to answer-

Walt  
Every since he was in that  
coma, you've been waiting for him  
to come back for you! Everyday day since  
Johnny's woke up, you've been thinking- hoping-  
that he'll come back for you, and I'm tired of it!  
Johnny's not coming back! Not for you- or anyone!

Sarah  
Walt don't-

_Walt  
I'm tired of being the third wheel-  
never knowing what goes on behind my back-_

Sarah looks like she wants to interrupt, almost like she could say the same thing about Johnny.

Walt  
I don't want to know every mistake  
you've made, but I want- need- to know:  
how many times have you slept with him since  
he woke up? How many times have you kissed him?  
How many times has he told you that he still loves you,  
and you didn't say anything?

Sarah's dead quiet. She looks away, not even being able to look in Walt's direction.

Walt  
That's what I'm afraid of, you not answering.  
I'm tired of wondering.

Walt grabs a large duffel bag and heads for the door.

Walt  
And I'm not doing it anymore!  
I'm leaving!

Walt grabs the doorknob and throws the door open. Sarah finally takes action, and grabs his arm, hard, stopping him.

Sarah  
(desperate)  
You can't do this.  
Please- don't do this.

_As we're on Walt, we can tell that deep down, he doesn't want to do this, but he knows it's best, for him at least._

Walt  
You had your chance.

Walt moves out of Sarah's grip, takes one last look at her, meeting her eyes, and then a last look around the house, and doesn't say anything as e closes the door behind him. Sarah finally cries tears she's been holding back. She stands with her back against the door, but with all that happened, she's losing strength. As she slides down the door..

Off Johnny's reaction..  
  
Resume:

On Johnny's reaction as well as Sarah.. who looks afraid. Johnny gets up and leaves the room himself, feeling guilty, overwhelmed Sarah follows.

Off Bruce and Rebecca..

Bruce's Apartment- Hallway-

Johnny's about to leaves, but Sarah's caught up with him. She grabs his arm triggering-

Vision- From the Pilot

_It's a flashback from the pilot as Sarah grabs Johnny arms, laughing, from inside the janitor's closet._

Resume:

Johnny reacts..

Sarah  
Johnny-

Bruce's Apartment- Hallway-

Johnny  
You should've just told Walt what he wanted to hear.

Sarah  
I'm sorry..  
(you had to see that)

Johnny  
(nods)  
I know.

Sarah  
I couldn't lie to him Johnny.

Johnny  
Sarah.. I'm married now.

Sarah  
(can't accept this)  
I know..

Johnny  
You have to accept that.

Sarah  
(begins to cry)  
I can't..

Johnny  
Sarah-

Sarah  
I've been driving myself crazy.  
I know it seems ridiculous, but I'm still thinking what if.  
What if there's still something left between us?  
I could never know..

Sarah stops, realizing that she _could_ know. Not being able to stop herself, Sarah leans forward, and kisses Johnny on the lips, triggering-

Vision- Series of events-

_A.) Sarah and Walt, kissing at their wedding._

B.) Sarah and Walt kissing as J.J., their first child, is handed to them.

C.) Sarah crying as Walt leaves.

D.) Sarah signing off for her new house.

E.) An old J.J., dressed in army apparel hugging his mom as he leaves for the army.

F.) Sarah laying in bed, alone, on her side, crying as she looks at an old picture of her and Walt.

G.) Sarah standing before a living room fire, crying, as she throws in a last picture of her and Johnny. The camera falls into the crackling flames, fueled by other pictures and letters.

The vision ends..  
  
Resume:

Johnny takes one look at Sarah.

Johnny  
There's nothing.

Sarah  
I'm sorry.

Bruce and Rebecca enter the hallway, curious as to what's going on. Johnny looks over towards them, and doesn't want to carry this any further.

Johnny  
So am I.

It sounds too familiar as Johnny leaves.

Off Sarah, and Bruce and Rebecca in the back ground..

Hotel Room- Maine

Johnny's in the hotel room, throwing clothes into a large duffel bag. He's leaving- or trying to. Rebecca enters, looking a little frustrated.

Rebecca  
Johnny, what's going on?

Johnny looks up from packing.

Johnny  
I can't stay here.

Johnny resumes packing-

Rebecca  
Why? What happened?

Johnny shakes his head, not really wanting to tell.

Rebecca  
Was it something Sarah said?

On Johnny's look..

Rebecca  
Something she did?

Johnny throws down the bag and runs his hands through his hair.

Rebecca  
What?

Johnny doesn't want to lie to her, doesn't want to get caught in the same trap Sarah got caught in.

Johnny  
She kissed me.

Johnny sounds like a kid, still having trouble believing he just had his first kiss, that this is all real. Rebecca's obviously trying to not go crazy-

Rebecca  
What?

Johnny  
She said she couldn't take not knowing  
if there could be anything left between us.

Johnny and Rebecca's eyes meet-

Johnny  
There's not.

Rebecca doesn't know what to say, but she believes him- not wanting to not believe him. She still can't speak..

Johnny  
There's a red eye flight down to North Carolina open.

Rebecca  
You want to leave?

Johnny  
(correcting)  
I need to leave.

Johnny zips the duffel and picks it up. Rebecca tries to take it from him. Their hands touch, triggering-

Vision- Woods- Maine- 2020  
_  
The camera's zooming through the woods with someone running. We zoom out to reveal- Johnny. Freaked out._

Johnny  
(yelling/calling)  
Walt!

Johnny runs forward but we linger to reveal- Rebecca, chasing after him. The camera then runs with Johnny. Johnny comes to a drop off and stops before he falls to what would be a ten feet roll down the forest. As he catches his balance, he notices- Walt. Laying ten feet bellow him. He's on his back, arm over a bloody chest. His face is slightly scratched from the apparent tumble. He's laying in a puddle of his own blood- dead.

Johnny  
(as if Walt can still hear)  
Walt!

Rebecca finally catches up with him. Johnny catches her before she herself falls. Rebecca screams, covering her mouth, almost sick, as she sees Walt. Not being able to look, Rebecca buries her head into Johnny shoulder. Johnny accepts with his arm around her. And as we suspect something that has just happened between Johnny and Walt has caused this reaction as the vision ends.

Resume:

Johnny reacts, and Rebecca notices the look'.

Rebecca  
What?

Johnny  
We can't leave.

Off Rebecca's reaction..

Walt's Apartment- Night

There's a knock on side and the door opens to reveal- Johnny and Rebecca. Bruce is already inside the apartment with Miranda, who's on the couch, barely being able to hold it together.

Johnny  
(to Miranda)  
How's it going?

Miranda  
(quietly)  
It's going.

Johnny looks at her and wonders just how much Bruce told her. He pulls Bruce over to the side.

Johnny  
Where's Rebecca?

Bruce  
She left.

Johnny doesn't say anything. A pause, then..

Johnny  
(re: Miranda)  
How much did you tell her?

Bruce  
Only that we need to find Walt, and fast.

Johnny  
Good. I don't want her to worry-

They both glance over at Miranda, who's being reassured by Rebecca, who's doing the best she can to help her out.

Bruce  
Little late for that.

Johnny nods. He and Bruce move over towards the two on the couch.

Johnny  
Are you sure Walt was going straight to work?  
He doesn't make any other stops?

Miranda  
Not that I know of.

Johnny  
He didn't act strange, or weird?  
Uncharacteristic?

Miranda  
If he did he hid it well.  
Sometimes he does..

On Rebecca, who looks interested at this.

Miranda seems to momentarily forget the hurry they're in. She needs to get out something she's been keeping inside for a long time.

Miranda  
Some nights.. he comes home later than he's supposed too.  
When I was little I used to wait up for him after  
the baby-sitter put me down. I know it sounds  
stupid but hey, I was seven- never knew my mom,  
never had many friends  
(recovering)  
back then anyway.

Miranda's quiet. She's said what she's had to say.

Miranda  
So what should we be looking for?

Johnny looks around: the apartment's exactly the same as it was the first time they were there.

Johnny  
Anything unusual.

The others watch as Johnny moves over towards the kitchen wall where a portable phone is on the hook. Johnny touches it, triggering-

Vision- Walt's Apartment- 2020

_Walt/Johnny, dressed in regular clothes, on the phone._

Walt/Johnny  
Are you sure you need me?  
(pause)  
Yeah, yeah, I'll be there.

Walt hangs up the phone. Apparently it was a night off. Of course, when you're sheriff, you hardly ever get the night off. Just as he does this, Miranda walks through the door, a back pack over her shoulder, home from school. Walt watches after her as Miranda opens the refrigerator and takes out a can coke.  
  
_Miranda  
What? Another teacher called?_

Walt/Johnny  
No. I have to go in tonight.  
There's been a murder.

Miranda  
Oh. Where?

Walt/Johnny  
About two hours from here.  
I'll be home late.

_Miranda nods, like she doesn't really care. Either she really doesn't care, or she's just pretending._

Miranda  
See you in the morning then.

Off Walt as the vision ends..  
  
Resume-

Johnny takes his hand off the phone.

Bruce  
What?

Johnny  
He was going to investigate a murder.. about two hours from here.  
He never even went to the station.

Miranda  
But he called later on, said he was going to the station..

Johnny  
I need you to show me where he parks his car.

Apartment Complex- Parking Lot- Night

Johnny, Bruce, Rebecca, and Miranda are out in a half-empty parking lot, standing in an empty parking space.

Miranda  
This is it. He's had the same space since we moved here.  
His car wouldn't have been anywhere else.

Johnny nods. He bends down and touches the pavement, triggering

Vision- 2020- Murder Site- Night

_A hectic murder site- so many police cars, we almost have to wonder why Walt was needed. Yellow tape marks off a ditched area. Walt's car is parked amongst the other cars. Walt emerges from the large ban of people with another deputy and unlocks his own car._

Walt  
Look I'm heading out.  
I'll go make a report- you seem to have it  
pretty much under control here.

The deputy nods and Walt gets in the car.

Vision- 2020- Night- Walt's Car  
_  
Walt's driving- but not to the station. He's on a back road. Johnny's riding shotgun, watching the vision. Walt pulls into the parking lot of the same car garage he was shot in. Walt gets out of the car. Johnny does the same. Johnny watches as Walt checks his gun, making sure it's loaded. Johnny follows Walt into the garage._

The garage is as run down as it always was. A few unreparable cars are lined up against a back car. Walt moves cautiously through the garage, obviously looking for someone. An older Sonny Elliman emerges with his own gun from the far hallway.

Walt  
It's over Sonny, you're  
under arrest.

Sonny  
For what?

Walt  
The murder of Rachel Caldwell,  
and about a dozen other things.

Sonnny  
That was fifteen years ago!  
  
_Walt grabs Sonny and takes out a pair of handcuffs._

Walt  
It's still an open case.

Sonny  
I didn't kill her!

Walt  
But you're the only lucky member  
of your little gang who's still alive.

In one move, Sonny, old but strong, throws Walt off of him and fights for Walt's gun. The two struggle, but in the end, Sonny's able to take Walt's gun. Sonny stands, aiming both guns at Walt. Walt steps back.

Sonny  
You make one wrong move-

Off Walt, who stands, defeated..  
  
Resume:

Johnny looks up.

Johnny  
Sonny Elliman's got him.

Off their reactions..

Apartment Complex- Night- In front of Bruce's Car-

Miranda follows Johnny, Bruce, and Rebecca to Bruce car. Bruce unlocks the driver's side door, Johnny opens the passenger side, and Rebecca gets in the back. Miranda follows-

Johnny  
Where are you going?

Miranda  
Are you serious?  
With you.

Johnny and Bruce exchange a glance, this might be a little to dangerous for her.

Johnny  
This could get-

Miranda  
I don't give a damn how dangerous this could get!  
He's my father!

Miranda's definitely not the type that sits around while everyone else does the work. Johnny looks over to Bruce for help, who only shrugs. Johnny gives Miranda a look, confirming she shouldn't go. Miranda sighs, then storms back up the stairs- typical teenage attitude. Rebecca steps in the car, and Johnny puts hand out to stop her, but does NOT touch her.

Rebecca  
What?

Johnny  
I don't want you getting hurt either.

Rebecca  
Forget it. I'm going with you.

Bruce's Car- Night-

Only Johnny, Bruce, and Rebecca are in the car. Johnny's half-satisfied, at least he got Miranda to stay. Bruce has other thoughts.

Bruce  
You shouldn't have done that.

Johnny  
Why?

Bruce  
I've known this girl all her life.  
She is not going to just sit around and wait for a phone call.  
Leaving her there well only drive her to do something stupid. Believe me.

Johnny  
Something stupid huh?

Johnny chuckles, not believing him.

Series of shots-

Walt's Apartment- Living Room

Miranda's on the couch with the phone in her hands. She throws the phone to the side and gets up.

Walt's Apartment- Kitchen

Miranda grabs the pair of keys Johnny left beside the sink.

Apartment Complex- Parking Lot

Miranda starts up Johnny's rental car.

Back road- Night

Bruce's car, zooming along the road Walt was on before.

Back road- A few minutes later-

Miranda, a pretty good driver, in Johnny's rental, zooming after their car.

End of sequence.

Garage- Parking Lot-

Bruce's car pulls up and parks a few spaces down from Walt's. Johnny, Bruce and Rebecca jump out.

Garage- Ext.-

Across the street, Miranda stays low in the shadows, watching through the the window as Johnny, Bruce, and Rebecca move around Walt's squad car, and watches as Johnny touches it-

Garage- Parking Lot-

Johnny touches the handle of the car, and there's a whoosh.

Johnny  
He's still here.

Rebecca hangs low behind Johnny as the trio moves through the clutter in the garage. Johnny turns on a small flashlight and shines it around.

Garage- Across the street-

Miranda parks the car across the street and gets out. Staying low, Miranda runs across the parking lot over to the side of the building. She stay against the side wall, looks around, and then cautiously moves towards a side entrance.

Garage- Interior-

Johnny's flashlight lands on a small spot of fresh blood on the cement floor. Johnny walks towards it, then bends down. Hand shaking, he touches it, triggering-

Garage- Interior- Earlier- Fight

_A fight as Sonny tries for Walt's gun. Sonny gets a lucky punch, and knocks Walt straight in the jaw. Walt's head jerks as he doubles back, tumbling._

Resume:

Johnny reacts, and moves towards the back wall.

Garage- Side- Exterior

Miranda throws open the side door and finds herself in an office. Miranda reacts. Slowly, she moves through the small, cramped office. Miranda walks with her hands up, and its a good thing when she runs into the door. Miranda feels for the handle and finds it. Miranda jerks on it, but the handle doesn't budge. Looking up, Miranda notices a dangling chain. She pulls on it, and a light dims the room. Miranda turns around and sees-

Sonny Elliman, murderous, breathing hard, with a gun out in front of him.

Sonny  
Who the hell are you?  
Garage- Interior-

Johnny touches the back wall. There's another whoosh and Johnny looks up, down a long, dark hallway. He turns to Rebecca-

Johnny  
Stay close.

Rebecca nods, a little scared herself. The trio moves through the hallway, Johnny up front and Bruce bringing up the rear.

Johnny  
Walt!

We expect to hear nothing, so far Sonny's not a bad kidnapper, but there's a yell-

Walt  
Back here!

Johnny, Bruce, and Rebecca run through the hall, Johnny running with his hand running across the wall, guiding him. He stops at a door.

Garage- Int.- Closet-

Johnny throws open the door and turns on the light to reveal- Walt, in a chair with his hands tied behind him. Bruce stays in the hallway, looking out for Sonny, and Rebecca stay close by the door. Walt is surprised to see Johnny and Rebecca there.. as Johnny unties him-

Walt  
Long time no see.

Johnny  
Right back at ya..

Johnny finally unties him and Walt stands up. The two react as they hear a scream- Miranda.

Off their reactions..

Garage- Int.- Office

Sonny moves towards Miranda, a little too close. Miranda backs up against the door. As she tries to scream, Sonny covers her mouth with his hand.

Sonny  
You're the sheriff's daughter, aren't you?

Miranda  
You hurt him-

Sonny  
(interrupting)  
I don't do things halfway, I'll kill him. Then you.

Behind her back, Miranda tries the knob again, but it doesn't work. Miranda's eyes dart around to look for an escape, and she sees it: Walt's gun is laying on the shelf next to her. There's a noise from the hallway, and just when Sonny looks up to see what or who it is, Miranda grabs for the gun. She brings it around, slamming against Sonny's skull.

Garage- Interior- Office

Sonny curses as his hand leaves Miranda's mouth and flies up to his skull. Miranda kicks him square in the chest, evenly, knocking him backwards against the desk. Sonny's out cold. Miranda bends down, and struggles to gets Sonny's gun out of his grip. She runs out the door, taking both guns with her.

Garage- Exterior- Side building

Miranda runs to the parking lot, to Bruce's car. She jerks on the car doorknob, and it opens. Miranda tosses Walt's gun into the passenger seat, and slams the door loud. She then runs across the parking lot, Sonny's gun in her hand, and gets in Johnny's rental.

Garage- Interior-

Johnny, Walt, Rebecca, and Bruce are running through the building, towards the scream.

Walt  
(furious)  
You brought my daughter along?

Bruce  
Man, I told you you shouldn't have left her at home.

They arrive at the office door.

Walt  
This door only opens from the inside.

Johnny  
Weird guy.

Walt  
You wouldn't believe.

Walt opens the door to reveal the office, along with Sonny on the floor.

Garage- Office- Interior-

Bruce bends down and checks for a pulse. Rebecca goes to looks out the door.

Bruce  
Out cold.

Johnny  
She's not bad.

Rebecca  
We better go take a look outside.

Walt  
(to Bruce)  
We've got to get him in my car.

Garage- Parking Lot

Walt, Johnny, Rebecca and Bruce run out into the parking lot. Bruce with Sonny over his shoulder. Walt opens the back door and Bruce tosses Sonny in the car.

Parking Lot- Bruce's Car-

Johnny opens the passenger side door of Bruce's car and notices walt's gun in the seat. He picks it up, triggering-

Vision- Johnny's Rental-

J_ohnny's beside Miranda as she drives his rental car fast. She hasn't realizes Sonny's unconscious. Head lights overtake darkness and a horn of a truck sounds loudly. Miranda tries to pull over, but the wheels stuck. The truck hits the rental head on. Miranda screams as the windshield glass shatters over her. The rental flips twice in the air and lands in a ditch, completely turned over. Johnny, out of the car and unhurt, moves around the crashed vehicle.  
_  
_Johnny reacts to the crash, horrified. There's a pool of glass around the car. Another car pools out- Johnny and Rebecca in Bruce's car. Vision-Johnny gets out of the car and reacts to the seen._

Vision-Johnny  
(to Rebecca)  
Call 911!

Vision-Johnny moves around the crash site, looking for Miranda.

Vision-Johnny  
Miranda!

There's no answer. Vision-Johnny looks through the ruin window frames.

Vison-Johnny  
Miranda!

This time there's a forced groan, barely audible, from the front. Johnny rushes to the front and moves some of the rubble to where he can get in the car. Observer-Johnny moves over to see himself taking Miranda out of the car. Miranda's left arm is bloody, along with the rest of her. It's hanging limply to the side.

Miranda  
(weakly)  
Sorry..

Johnny drags her to the ground, examining the seriousness of the injuries- very serious.

Vision-Johnny  
No- don't talk.

Miranda  
(still weak)  
I should've listened to you.  
Should've- stayed.

Johnny takes off his jacket and wraps it around Miranda's bleeding arm.

Vision-Johnny  
Shh- don't talk.  
An ambulance is coming.

Miranda  
Not gonna make it..

Vision-Johnny  
Don't talk like that.

Vision-Johnny looks over towards Rebecca, who's on the phone either with Walt or with 911. Miranda's breathing is harder, more sharp. Her talking is slow and weak.

Miranda  
Hey- don't let my dad do anything stupid.

Vision-Johnny  
No, no I won't- but you'll be okay..

Miranda's head rolls to the side as her breathing stops..

Vision-Johnny  
No.. No..

Off Observer-Johnny's reaction..

Resume:

Johnny, who notices everyone's watching him.

Johnny  
We've got to go..

Walt's Squad car- Night-

Walt and Johnny are now in Walt's cruiser. Sonny's no longer there.

Walt  
You sure it was a good idea leaving  
Sonny with Bruce and Rebecca?

Johnny  
Yeah, they're only going to the station, and letting Rebecca come  
would put more people in danger.. and Miranda has Sonny's gun.

Walt looks away. Not very much reassurance.

Walt  
That makes me feel better.

Johnny  
Hey, she's a good girl.  
Good intentions-

Walt  
Like stealing cars.

Johnny  
She won't do anything stupid.

Walt  
We're a little passed stupid' now.

Johnny  
She was raised right.

Walt's quiet. He doesn't believe that.

Walt  
How do you know?

Johnny  
For one we didn't come in  
your place and find her smoking or with someone-

Walt laughs a little, still not believing him..

Johnny  
Believe me, I've seen worse.

Walt  
Oh yeah? Let me guess.  
You moved to New York, bought  
a high rise apartment three times  
as big as mine, and you got a job at the  
juvenile center that pays double my salary.

Johnny  
Actually, I moved to North Carolina, got a  
cabin in the middle of nowhere, drive a hour  
to work everyday, and probably get paid  
twice as less as you do.

Walt  
Oh yeah, what do you do?

Johnny  
Teaching again, biology.

Walt  
So shouldn't you be at work now.

Johnny  
Your daughter came to get me.

Walt  
She went down to North Carolina?

Johnny  
Yeah. So was I like a bedtime story or something?

Walt  
No, Bruce didn't have enough  
room at his place for all your junk,  
so after a while she began wondering why there  
here was boxes labeled Johnny Smith' around.

Johnny  
Still got those?

Walt  
What after fifteen years?  
You serious?

Johnny shrugs and looks out the window. He bumps into the door beside him, triggering-

Vision- Hospital- Night  
_  
Walt runs through a crowded hospital wing, exhausted, but it's not stopping him. He runs towards double doors surrounded by surgeons, and is stopped by one._

Surgeon  
Sir, we can't let you  
passed this point.

Walt  
My daughter's in there!

_Walt tries too fight off the surgeon, who makes it final, blocking the door._

Surgeon  
I'm sorry, but we need the  
room to work, your daughter's  
undergoing emergency surgery.

Walt  
(weary)  
Surgery?

Surgeon  
We should have more information  
on your daughter's condition soon.

Walt, defeated, lets the man go. He turns towards the hall he just came out of, and seems surprised to see Vision-Johnny, weary and tired himself, leaning against an observation window. Walt can only shake his head as he walks by. Turning, the camera reveals observer-Johnny, reacting to the scene.

Resume:

Johnny looks at Walt, and there's no question he's seen something.

Walt  
What?

Johnny  
We need to hurry.

Bruce's Car- Night-

A wide shot as Bruce's SUV drives fast along the road. Inside the car- Bruce drives, Rebecca rides shotgun, and Sonny's in the back, laying down, apparently unconscious.

Bruce's Car-

Bruce  
You sure you're okay?  
You look kind of sick..

Rebecca  
I'm fine.

Rebecca looks out the window, distant. Bruce isn't so sure..

Bruce  
I'm sure Johnny's fine.

Rebecca  
Yeah..

Rebecca's not satisfied..

In the back seat-

Sonny's awake, but he's not going to make a big scene.. or so thought. He reaches in his pocket, and pulls out a large flashlight that must've been in there from long before. Sonny reaches up slowly, and knocks Bruce on the back of the head with it. Rebecca screams as the car swerves to the side.

Wideshot-

The car runs into a light pole.

In the car-

Rebecca's thrown sideways against the window. Before she can stop him, or maybe she's to afraid to, Sonny struggles with the car door, then escapes. Rebecca rubs her right arm, and checks out Bruce's condition. He's unconscious.

Walt's Car-

Is driving along a road. Inside, Johnny looks out the window, distant. A very Rebecca-like look to it. Walt notices, and Johnny notices this-

Johnny  
Don't tell me they're fine.

Walt shrugs. He turns onto another road, one that someone escaping something- or someone, might turn onto. It's dark, a type of road that no one would usually go on, which is exactly why they're there. And it was a smart decision too, because as they drive up the car they see-

Johnny's rental, crashed, turned on it's side off the road. Not as bad as in the vision, but not good either. Walt's face darkens- Johnny pulls out a cell and starts dialing-

Johnny  
I'm calling for help-

Walt  
(nodding)  
Yeah..

Walt gets out of the car and rushes to the site.

-On Johnny's face as he watches from the window, phone in his hand-

-from behind Walt-

Johnny runs to the site, where Walt is trying to get Miranda out of the car.

Walt  
She's under the seat.

Johnny  
Under the seat?

Walt  
Give me a hand-

Walt and Johnny grab at a locked seat belt and pull. On the second try, the seat belt breaks lose. Walt lowers Miranda from where she's hovering, until she's finally on the ground. Her face is a little bloody rom the glass, her arm looks like it could be broken, but she's very much alive. Walt still looks a little afraid, then again, this is his daughter..

Walt  
(afraid to ask)  
Do you understand me?

Miranda  
(weak)  
Dad..

Walt and Johnny both let out sighs of relief, Walt's a little more drastic- and as he begins to take a cloth out of a first aid kit-

Walt  
Okay okay, don't talk..

Johnny touches the ground bellow him, triggering-

Vision- Crash site-

_Only a few minutes later. Miranda's face and arm is more cleaned up, but she's deathly pale. She's not speaking or breathing._

Walt  
(panicked)  
Miranda!

He shakes her a bit, but as we fade off his reaction, he knows he's lost her..  
  
Resume:

On Johnny's reaction..

Johnny  
No, she needs to keep talking.

Walt gives him a questioning look.

Johnny  
Trust me.

Walt  
All right, all right.

Miranda's breathing is a little heavy, but still good.

Walt  
Can you tell me what happened?

Though Miranda could even be possibly dying at the moment, we can tell she's nervous about the consequences..

Walt  
You're not in trouble..

Miranda  
Someone ran in front of me..lost control of the car..

Walt  
Did you see who it was?

Miranda  
Too dark..

Walt  
Were the lights on?

Miranda  
Broken..

Walt throws a look at Johnny, not the best person when it comes to cars..

Johnny  
(defending himself)  
It was a rental.

Walt  
What happened to Sonny Elliman?

Miranda  
Hit him.. with your gun.

Walt  
How'd you find the place?

Miranda  
Followed you..Never noticed..

Miranda's breathing begins to ease a little as the shock of the accident wears out. Suddenly, Johnny's cell phone rings in the quiet pause.

Johnny  
(answering)  
Hello?  
(pause)  
Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute..

Johnny hangs up, and realizes he has no where to get where ever he needs to go.

Johnny  
That was Rebecca, she's at the hospital.

Walt  
Something happen?

Johnny  
I don't know, but she said I should meet her there.

Walt pauses, considering the options.

Walt  
Take my car.

Johnny  
What?

Pretty much illegal, but then again, Walt is sheriff.

Walt  
Just stay low and for God's sakes, don't wreck it. I'll get a  
ride when the ambulance gets here and meet you there.

As Walt throws Johnny the keys-

Johnny  
Thanks.

Off Walt's nod..

Hospital- Bangor-

Johnny moves through a hospital waiting room as Rebecca almost runs in to him in a greeting. Johnny notices her right arm is red from where it hit the car door.

Johnny  
What's wrong?

Before Rebecca can answer, Johnny notices Bruce, who's holding an ice pack to the back of his head.

Johnny  
(re: Bruce's injury)  
What happened to you?

Bruce  
Long story..

Rebecca  
We thought something was wrong, but he woke up.

Johnny  
Oh.

Bruce has a smug grin on his face, like he's trying not to laugh. He may be a little out of it, but something could be up. And as Johnny notices this, he also notices that Rebecca's seems nervous. Johnny's suspicious, but he notices something more important, like the fact that Sonny Elliman's not there.

Johnny  
Where's-

Johnny's interrupted as a paramedic rushes to make room for a stretcher, which no doubt, has Miranda on it.

Paramedic  
(hurried)  
Sorry sir.

Johnny and Rebecca moves aside as they notice Walt rushing through after the paramedics.

Rebecca  
(whispered)  
Later.

Off Johnny's nod..

As in Johnny's vision, Walt rushes in after the paramedics, but Johnny stops him before they do.

Johnny  
They won't let you in, don't push it.

Walt only nods, a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

On Walt's worried look..

Johnny touches the wall as he pushes off of it as he and Walt walk off.

Johnny  
(to Walt)  
Don't worry, she'll be fine.

Walt nods, not all together reassured, but it helps.

Bangor Hospital- Later that night-

On Johnny, Rebecca, and Bruce, who' rubbing his sore head, but without the ice, in an empty waiting room, clearly sometime early in the morning. All three look up as Walt, exhausted, but relieved, enters through a far door. Johnny stands-

Johnny  
How is she?

Walt  
(relieved himself)  
Fine. Broken wrist, but other than that, fine.  
Looked worse than it was.

Johnny  
Glad she's okay.

It's quiet, and it begins to sink in as they wonder what's going to happen next.

Walt  
Doctors said she should stay overnight,  
so I'm going to go home and get a few things.

Walt grabs his jacket which was thrown over a waiting room chair.

Walt  
Oh, and Bruce, your doctor said I should take you home.

Bruce  
I can drive..

Just as Bruce says this, a rush of pain sears through his head, and his hand flies to the back of his head as it does. He looks up, defeated.

Bruce  
Fine.

Johnny  
Yeah, we should get going.

Rebecca gives him a questioning look. Or maybe it's a look saying that they should stay, and she has a really good why she wants to.

Rebecca  
Johnny-

Johnny  
I've got to get back to work-

Rebecca  
(interrupting)  
And so do I, but-

Johnny  
Rebecca, I agreed to come down and help- not stay.

And it's revealed that even through this, Johnny still doesn't like being back, and has no intention of staying.

Walt  
(to Bruce)  
Maybe we should go..

Rebecca holds out a hand to stop Bruce. Something's up, she needs him here..

Rebecca  
Don't go..

Johnny looks at her, concerned at her odd behavior. Rebecca is suddenly extremely nervous, jumpy.

Johnny  
Wha-?

Rebecca shakes her head. She can't talk. Rebecca pulls Johnny aside into a hallway, out of earshot from anyone else.

Johnny  
(a little worried now)  
What is it?

Rebecca inhales deeply..

Johnny  
What?

Rebecca  
We weren't only here because of Bruce. He was fine.  
Just knocked out for a minute. I tried to drive, but  
I got dizzy, started feeling a little sick.

Johnny  
Are you okay?

Rebecca  
I'm fine..

Johnny gives her a look, then what?'

Rebecca  
I'm pregnant.

Rebecca smiles a little at Johnny's stunned reaction, and loosens up a little.

Rebecca  
It's a girl..

Johnny  
You know this already?

Rebecca  
Actually, I've known for a while,  
I just found out it's a girl tonight.

Johnny  
Why didn't you tell me?

Rebecca  
Your reaction.

Johnny smiles as it sinks in that he gets a second chance to be a father.

Rebecca  
So what do you think?

Johnny  
I think I'm going to go ask Walt for advice.

Johnny tries to escape, still smiling, but Rebecca grabs him by the arm, stopping him. She pulls them into a hug that becomes a passionate kiss as..

The world spins. Johnny and Rebecca pause on the kiss as time changes back to 2004, switching scenes, years, and time period to reveal..

-Johnny and Rebecca kissing on the front step of the Smith estate. 2004. It was all a vision. Johnny breaks off. On his reaction to the long vision..

Rebecca  
You all right?

Johnny recovers himself, snapping back into reality. None of it's happened..yet.

Johnny  
(recovering)  
Yeah..

On Johnny as he thinks about what he's just seen. Rebecca's still looking at him, concerned.

Johnny  
Are you okay?

Rebecca  
Yeah, I'm fine.

Rebecca's amused a little by Johnny's reaction, not knowing at all what he's just seen. Visions within visions. Rebecca laughs as she opens the door to the house. She enters first while Johnny takes a subconscious look around as-

Fade out  
End

Author's Note: Well, that's it, first posted DZ fic! Hope you enjoyed it!

October Sky


End file.
